We Wish You a Merry Christmas
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #24 of the LS Christmas Fic. Oneshot and the final story. And A Happy New Year! The Wallflower gang and the Death Note Troupe go "caroling" together.


_**We Wish You a Merry Christmas**_

_And A Happy New Year! The Wallflower gang and the Death Note Troupe go caroling together._

Four bishonen walked out of their boarding house (actually a mansion…) with two girls.

One girl was dressed in red and white. Her brown hair was pinned in the back of her head and her arm was linked with another boy dressed in a matching Santa Clause outfit.

The other girl was dressed in a warm Christmas dress similar to the first girl, but it was green instead of red and her black hair was braided and wrapped into a style similar to Madame Giry from the most recent Phantom of the Opera movie (2004).

The boys, other than the one dressed like Santa, were dressed like two elves and a reindeer.

"Noi, do you know who we're supposed to be meeting?" the girl in a green dress asked.

"Yeah, I met Misa Amane a few months ago and we kept in touch. So she suggested we meet them downtown. It's supposed to be her boyfriend and a friend of theirs."

"Sounds fun."

Ranmaru, the red haired elf, stared at Noi. "You know Misa Amane!"

"Who is Misa Amane anyway?" Kyouhei asked.

"Misa Misa!"

The others stared at him.

"Of course, Ranmaru would know," Sunako muttered.

Without further ado, they continued toward the meeting place.

"Noi-chan!"

They looked at the speaker and Misa waved them over.

She was dressed like Noi and Sunako, but in white. She had two boys with him. Both dressed in Santa outfits.

The dark haired boy had reindeer antlers on instead of a hat.

"These are your friends, Misa-chan?" he asked.

"Noi-chan is. They're her friends."

"We're ready to go, then?" Yuki asked the group.

"Not yet! Let's see…there's nine, so we can split up into two groups…one of four and one of five," Misa said. "I claim Noi-chan, Light-kun, and Take-kun!"

Light, the brown haired boy with Misa rolled his eyes. "Sure…"

"Sunako should go with Ryu-san and the others."

"Ryu-san?" the dark haired boy said to Noi.

"What? We've got our groups now. So what do we do?"

"We go karaoke!" Misa shouted.

She dragged her group away. When Noi, Light, Takenaga, and Misa were gone, the three boys and Sunako exchanged looks.

"Who wants to ditch?" Kyouhei asked.

"Not a chance!" Ranmaru and Yuki shouted at him.

"Let's just go to a different karaoke place," Yuki urged. "Besides, it'll be fun! Come on!"

They stepped into the karaoke place and entered the room. Yuki and Ranmaru took the first song.

After that, Kyouhei took a song with Ryu-san. After that, Sunako had a solo.

"Wow! Sunako, you're good!" Yuki said.

"Encore! Brava!"

"This time," Ranmaru said with a smirk, "you're doing a song _we_ choose."

"What!?"

"This one!" Yuki said, picking a song.

Sunako's eye twitched. "Fine," she said. With a deep breath, she began to sing: "All I want for Christmas…there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…I just want you for my own more than you could ever know..."

"Not bad!" Kyouhei said, closing the door. He ran for his life.

"Kyouhei!" Ranmaru shouted. "Yuki, help me get him back!"

"Right!" They went after him, leaving Sunako with Ryu-san.

Ryu-san stared at Sunako as she sang. Once she finished, she handed the song to him. "I'll be merciful and choose a good one for you."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, taking the microphone. The music began and he held the microphone. "…I wanna a lifetime supply…"

Sunako laughed.

"Just bring me things that I don't need…cuz now it's Christmas! And I want everything—I just can't wait!"

Sunako giggled, hiding her face.

Ryu couldn't help laughing too.

Sunako joined him after a minute.

"I wanna million gifts, that's right! Don't forget my Christmas list tonight!" they sang together.

"We have to go back to that song again," Ryu-san said.

"Agreed."

Two songs later, the boys came back again and Sunako and Ryu replayed the song.

"Maybe we should go away," Ranmaru whispered.

Yuki and Kyouhei looked at him.

"Look at them," he said.

"Oh…" They ditched and went to get some hot chocolate across the street.

Ryu and Sunako left after singing one more song.

"That was more enjoyable I thought it'd be," he said.

Sunako nodded in agreement. "Where'd the others go?"

"Dunno. Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

They walked across the street where Ranmaru, Yuki, and Kyouhei were enjoying their coffee.

Sunako protested, but Ryu paid for her hot chocolate anyway.

"It's turning into a date," Ranmaru whispered, grinning widely.

Kyouhei and Yuki sputtered.

"They look so cute together!"

"You sound like Noi…"

"But look!"

Yuki and Kyouhei looked at them and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets (which would have made Sunako happy…).

"It is cute!"

"Whatever," Kyouhei muttered. "I'm getting more coffee!"

"But if you have more, you'll be off the wall."

"I can afford to go off the wall right now."

"Eh?"

Kyouhei bolted out of the door.

Yuki and Ranmaru followed.

Anyone who looked into the window would see a man in a Santa outfit and reindeer horns on his head talking earnestly to a girl in a green holiday dress sipping hot chocolate—who would think they _weren't_ dating?

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read the L and Sunako Christmas Specials!

I hope your holiday season is a joyful one and I wish you all a merry christmas, happy holidays, and a happy new year!!!

I love you all! :)

~silverneko9lives0


End file.
